Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 6
Yo! This is chapter 6 in the Kaiousei Gakuen series! I hope you like this chapter Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Gemini Prowers Akuji Tsukiakari Jason FireBlaze ??? Kariya Masaki Last Time.... The team had its fourth member, Akuji Tsukiakari, But Tsurugi seemed a bit jealous of him. Akuji and Kira practiced together but Tsurugi stoped them saying that he wanted to talk with Kira. But becuase he was so annoyed he hurt Kira and made her run off crying. Gemini wandered whether to go back to her time or not but Kira and Akuji made her stay. A new person called Jason FireBlaze joins the team and just when he does, Tsurugi apologises to Kira and they both kiss not realising that the team were watching.... My Red eyes At the sun garden.... Me: Tsurugi.....Snore..... Gemini: Come on! Get up Kira! Stop dreaming about 'your presious' Tsurugi Me: waa? Oh! I'm up! I'm up! Gemini: By the way, we saw you and Tsurugi yesterday! Me: *Sweatdrops* You did? Gemini: Yep! Even Akuji posted it on Facebook! Me: FACEBOOK?!?! RIGHT.....HE IS GONNA GET A WHACK WHEN I SEE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gemini: *Laughs* Come on! everyone does it, Right? I stomp down the stairs and eat my breakfast and get ready. Me: He is in for it this time! Gemini and I walk out the door and jog to the pitch. At the Riverbank.... Me: AKUJI!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!! Akuji: I'm down here! I run up to him and punch him on the arm. Akuji: Ouch! what was that for? Me: That was for posting up that me and Tsurugi were.....You know....Uh...... Gemini: Kissing? Me: Yeah! Thats it! And if you do it again, i will make you cringe in front of everyone! Ok? Akuji: Fine......I'll delete it.... Me: Good. Just as we did, Tsurugi walks down in his casual wear. I blush a little. Tsurugi: Hi... Me: Hey.... We dont speak that much. Akuji gets out his phone and checks on Facebook. Akuji: Uh......*Sweatdrops* It has 1245 likes and 2 dislikes. Me and Tsurugi: WHAT????????????? Gemini: so you know about this too? Tsurugi: Of course i do! I went on it this morning and got loads of messages about Me and Kira. I bite my lip. Me: Uh....what sort of messages? Tsurugi: I had one from Aoi saying: Hi! Congrats! and one from My brother saying: Finally, My emo brother has found someone! Me: Oh.... Tsurugi: and Tenma put: why? Gemini: what sort of a comment was that? Akuji: Hmm.....Still....I'll leave it- Me: NO YOU WILL NOT! YOU WILL DELETE IT OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU! Akuji: Mep! Ok! I'll delete it.....Oh i forgot....I dont think you can delete comments on here.... I sweatdrop. Jason turns up. Akuji: Your late! Jason: My bad! Me: Its doesnt matter....shall we play? Team: Ok! We have to teams. Me and Gemini VS Tsurugi, Akuji and Jason. Gemini: Hey! Thats unfair teams! Jason: So what? lets play. Me: Jason are you ok? you look a bit angry.... Jason: I'm fine! now come on! He seems a bit more serious than i thought and he is wearing a kind of headband which says Fire. Peep peep! The whistle blows I pass the ball to Gemini. Akuji: Your not geting past me! Atomikkuhito AngelFalco Me: Woah! Its his Keshin! Gemini: Ok then! Kurai Akuma no Joo! The keshins were battling but Akuji's proved to be stonger! Jason: Yes! Akuji! Score! Akuji: Right! Me: Your not getting anywhere past this goal line! Akuji: Vortex Impact! Me: Comet Catch! Gah! I'm not gonna give up! I saved it! I passed to to Gemini Me: I'm coming up too! Gemini: Is it ok for you to do that? Me: Yeah sure! Akuji: Ha! Come on! Your never going to get past me! Gemini: He he! She winked at Akuji which made him blush and let Gemini get past. Me: Nice one! Gemini: Ok! To you Kira! Me: right! Tsurugi: Do you really think you can get past me? Me: Of course i do! Lost Planet! She feinted past him. Me: Gemini! Lets show off our new shoot! Gemini: Right! We spin around and get ready to kick the ball. Tsurugi: Is that a cross between Hoshi Kogayuku and Chrono Drive? Me: Too right! Me and Gemini: Hoshi........Drive! The stary drive shot heads for the goal at a fast speed. Jason: Im not letting this easy shot past! Burning Catch! Gah! Wah! Goal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me: We scored! Gemini: Woo! Beat that boys! Jason: Nice one! But its not going in next time! ???: Woah! Thats some skills you have there guys! Me: Hey! Who are you? Do you want to play? ???: Can i watch? Gemini: Sure! But.....whats your name? ???: I cant tell you that just yet..... Me: Seriously? Please? *Puppy dog eyes* ???: Ok ok! I'm Hanikamiya Tasuku. Me: Cool! Hey! You could join our team! Tasuku: Are you sure? I'm not sure if i would be a big help to you.... Me: Of course you will! Tasuku: Ok! I'll do it! But i'm just gonna watch for the minute Me: Ok! We continue playing and it ends in a draw. Tsurugi: Nice match! Me: you too! ???: Heh! what was that? Somebody appears from the distance. Me: Hey! Who are you? and what do you want? The guy walks up to me. Tsurugi: Kira..... Me: Dont worry i can handle this. He steps back and passes the ball to me. Me: You.....Fine! I'll shoot! Hoshi Kogayuku! The unknown guy smiles. ???: Hunters Net! I gasp in shock. He smiles and looks up to me. Me: K...Ka...Kariya? He has red eyes and his hair is raised up a little. Kariya: Long time no see. Me: What happened? Kariya: Oh....you betrayed me. Me: I never- Kariya: Yes.....You did.....You left me behind to create your own team. Me: No......I.....Kariya...... Kariya: Heh......Do you understand? He kicks the ball at me. It hurt.....I nearly fell to the floor. Tsurugi steps in Tsurugi: Dont hurt her! Kariya: Why would you care? Tsurugi: Because.......I...... Kariya: To late. He kicks the ball at him aswell he skidded and ran back at him but Akuji stoped him Akuji: Its time.....Kaguyo! Step in! Akuji's eyes turn a yellow colour. I look at him in shock. Kaguyo: Heh! You fool! You how wrong it is to hurt a girl. I blush. Tsurugi helps me up. Gemini and Jason run towards us. Jason: who is he? Me: He is one of my friends.....Kariya....But he isnt normally like this.... Kariya: Fine....I'll battle you instead. Kaguyo: Bring it. We step off of the pitch. Tasuku looks at me and see's if i'm ok. Me: I'm fine....You dont need to worry about it. Tasuku: Ok.....what has got into Akuji all of a sudden. They were just about to battle but then a shadowy guy steps onto the pitch. He looks much older than all of us. ???: Kariya....come. Kariya: Yes sir. Me: Kariya! Wait! I! Kariya: I'll destroy this team. They walk off. Tasuku: what was that about? Me: I dont know.....I dont know.... Next Time..... They have more members! Yay! And Jason officialy becomes Kaiousei's goalkeeper! Kariya comes back and battles the team but leaves them battered. He takes Kira and Gemini and keeps them hostige. Can the team save the two girls in time? Kotoni~x 16:27, April 27, 2012 (UTC)Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles.....Kotoni~x Talk/Blog Its over 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series